


FeVer

by Earlgreyer



Series: Rare Pair Hell [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gorgeous drawing of Carver and Felix by the amazing  <a href="http://xla-hainex.tumblr.com/">XLA-HAINEX</a> on tumblr.  Tattoo on Carver is used with permission from <a href="http://lolbatty.tumblr.com/">lolbatty</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FeVer




End file.
